


Insomnia

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's mind wanders when he can't sleep. (SS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elysian Stars

 

 

Ashton was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep lately.

He wanted to blame a lot of things. He wanted to blame the dragons, for being stuck to his back all the time and for letting _their_ dreams get mixed up in _his_ dreams. He wanted to blame the people in Salva who'd asked him to fight the dragons for giving them the opportunity to possess him in the first place. He wanted to blame the people in Lacour who'd asking them to help fight off the invaders, the people in El who'd asked them to help liberate Eluria, and the people in Nede who'd asked them to fight the Wise Men.

He might've blamed all of them, too. The problem was that he was too tired to blame that many people at the same time. And since he couldn't figure out which ones to blame more, he figured it would be better if he didn't blame anyone at all. It made perfect sense, at least when he was lying awake and exhausted in his bed at night, with the weight of two sleeping dragons constantly pressing down on his back.

So he would stay awake and think about other things, anything to keep the night from lasting forever. He'd think about the future, try to make some plans about what he was going to do after they managed to defeat the Wise Men and escape from Energy Nede. Maybe he'd give up fighting... maybe he'd learn to make barrels, become a... oh, what did they call them? He'd known once, but now he couldn't remember... "barrel-maker" didn't sound right, he knew that. Someday he'd remember to find out....

Sometimes, when he was too tired to tell himself not to think about Claude, he'd think about Claude.

He knew that it was silly, the way he thought about Claude - as if Claude was some sort of hero, as if he'd make everything better. But it didn't matter, when it was late at night and sleep just wouldn't come. He'd think of fighting beside him again, about sitting under the night sky on Expel and listening to him talk about the stars. He'd think about his friendly blue eyes and the curve of his lips and the way his voice cracked when he laughed... and for some reason, those thoughts were the last ones he usually remembered having before he finally did fall asleep.

Ah, well. He supposed it was all just a coincidence.

 


End file.
